Sukix2
by Pocket-Prince
Summary: Vampire sub-story of an undying love between two friends. Maruki and Aiya are two best friends, roommates and now lovers, does this change how they can live with each other? Or does it make it easier? There is use of cute, fluffy language but graphic yaoi content.


_**SUBJECT TO CHANGES AND EDITS**____(I know there are spelling mistakes and grammar issues in here. Give me time to fix them)_

**_UNFINISHED STORY_**

スキスキ: Chapter One

The birds chirping outside was louder this morning, or it was just Aiya's overly sensitive ears acting up again. Feeling much like the female lead in the hit movie and book trilogy, Twilight, Aiya got his request fullfilled much like she of their acquaintance and partner in vigilance, Maruki, Aiya's partner was no longer human. As of the night before, nor was Aiya. He had known about most of the side effects having seen Maruki, but with that knowledge, Aiya could not handle them as good as he thought he could. Maruki was always stronger that way, he was always so much braver then Aiya.

Though it did not effect him anymore, Maruki had left all the curtains closed and all the lights off for Aiya. With him in the living room of their very first house, Yuriko sat next to Satsuki's head, playing with her ear. As animals, Yuriko and Satsuki were more prone to supernatural phenomena's such as ghosts or spirits. Most animals would be going crazy and attacking something as dark as Maruki and Aiya, but little did most humans know, when an animal was to sense something of the supernatural world, it was mainly their aura that they were afraid of.

Aiya was quiet for the past two days, lying quietly in his room, recovering from the pain that Maruki had gone through himself. In order to not disturb him too much, Maruki remained at a distance, keeping an eye on him from a distance.

Ever since his existence as this strange, supposed supernatural creature, Maruki had taught himself to deal with all the side effects that most humans, himself included, had read in books about avoiding sunlight and the lack of food intake. Other then the blood that ran in his veins, Maruki was still quite human.

Surprisingly even before Maruki, Satsuki propped herself up, scaring Yuriko and went running down the hallway. Despite it being a house, the layout seemed very similar to their apartment in Shibuya.

"Maruki." Aiya called out after Satsuki had gone running. He was up, still seeming very weak to do anything yet. "Maruki." he called out again, sounding as if he was about to cry.

Following their loyal dog down the hallway, Maruki looked for Aiya easily in the pitch black hall. Aiya held himself up against the wall, crawling against it as he made his way towards Maruki. All it took was one fumble of a step and Aiya was sent towards the floor. Being what he was, Maruki was able to dart to Aiya's side and catch him before he fell and hurt his sensitive body.

"What are you doing Aiya?" Maruki slowly lowered Aiya to the floor, resting him on his back. "You should be resting you know." Maruki kneeled down next to him, feeling his head, he was still colder then death, he wasn't ready to walk around yet.

Aiya was dead weight, he was jello under Maruki's fingers until he rested against the wall. His dark, feminine eyes looked up to Maruki, defeated almost.

"I feel useless Maa chan." His feminine eyes narrowed sadly. "I have been doing nothing for two days." On a regular basis if he did not have work at his part time job, of which he had recently quit on good terms, he would be helping with cleaning and cooking, and playing with their pets. Since this, painful phenomenon, he has done nothing but lie in bed, hardly moving a single limb.

Maruki chuckled lightly, brushing Aiya's black bangs out of his eyes.

"Aiya, you don't have to do anything." He smiled softly down to him, Aiya still could barely see in this light, let alone at all. "I know how you are feeling and it's okei, really." Maruki's sweet, tend smile was metaphorically bright as always.

Aiya pushed himself up, leaning himself against the wall. He hit his head against the wall gently. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Ne Maruki. I have a question." he looked off to the side, to embarrassed that he was thinking about asking it, let alone actually asking it.

Maruki looked to Aiya questioningly, a curious gleam sparkling in his eyes. He tilted his head sweetly to the side.

"What is it Ai?" his voice was soft, as if he knew what he was going to ask before he even asked.

There were certain side effects that some could Handle and some could not. For this side effect, Maruki was able to handle it. He handled it very well as a matter-of-fact. The problem with side effects like the one Maruki knew occurred in the first few days, was it was very overpowering.

Aiya was becoming very fidgety, he was nervously rubbing his fingers together.

"Ano..." he paused. Still he couldn't look Maruki in the eye. He sensed that Maruki already knew what he was going to ask. "when you went though this, I didn't know at the time, we only found out after you had already changed." he paused again, trying two dance around the subject. But lost for words now, he could do nothing but ask now.

"Did you ever get feelings? Like..." Aiya was shy around other people, never Maruki. He was just finding out that he was very shy when it came to the subject of sex. "Like... Arousal feelings." he was blushing now, in the depths of the blacked hallway.

Maruki chuckled softly, leaning in towards Aiya slightly.

"Aiya, why are you embarrassed." he leaned against the wall, sitting next to Aiya. "I had them, but I was able to fight those urges." he spoke very maturely and grown up. In a book he read, feelings like that were natural for everyone who's changed.

Maruki was a very sound mind and was normally never effected by overpowering emotions, except when he was away from Aiya for those two years, everything changed then. Aiya tried to look up at Maruki one final time, yet failed again.

"What did you do about them?" he asked softly and shaky, he was obviously still embarrassed about even asking.

Maruki had to think for a moment, he couldn't remember very well about that part of his change since he ignored it so much.

"As far as I can remember, I just ignored it." As it was, Maruki was to do anything for Aiya still, his best and oldest friend. "Do you think you can ignore them Aiya?" he asked in the least embarrassing manner as he could. Something like that was not something men talked about freely.

Aiya curled his feet up, curling into a small ball on the floor. He was thinking as hard as he could, even trying to push those feelings away by trying to distract himself. As hard as he tried, he couldn't. Aiya shook his head continuously, even then trying to push away the feelings.

"hmm." Maruki thought a moment, looking at his helpless best friend with tender eyes. It's not something that came natural like most humans, but he could at least try.

"I could help you with them." as calmly as he said it, his heart was racing in his chest, pounding loudly in his ears.

Aiya looked at him now, his feminine eyes widening to their limits. His mind became blank, even those feelings have gone away. Maruki has never said anything like that before. When his mind started working again, he subconsciously nodded his head, accepting his offer. Aiya's face was dropped in awe, his mouth hung open in shock, his feelings for Maruki finally coming true.

He agreed? Something Maruki was not expecting. Now what was he going to do? They were frozen for what seemed forever. Surprising, Aiya not the first one to make a move like he was the last time, this time it was Maruki. Shifting to face Aiya now, Maruki licked his full, pink lips nervously.

In the pitch black hallway, both of their heart beats could be heard loudly, they were both nervous. Aiya sat still, biting his lip hard, maruki was breaths away from Aiya, and closing in slowly. Aiya's rosebud lips were already moist from his nervous habit of licking his lips.

Maruki's wide, almond shaped eyes narrowed as he began to close them slowly. He tilted his head to the perfect distance where their lips would lock perfectly when the came in contact.

Aiya leaned back, teasing Maruki with distance between their lips. In leaning back, it caused Maruki to crawl over him, eventually to hover over him fully.

He lay flat on his back on the cold hardwood floor, marukinhad crawled over him, his hands on either side of his shoulders. Maruki's soft breath stopped before their warm, moist lips locked slowly and perfectly.

Aiya's heart skipped a few beats, Maruki's lips were soft against his own, softer then their first kiss. Maruki cradled Aiya's neck in his palm, pulling him tighter into his kiss. Anything passionate never came naturally to Maruki, TV and movies was the only thing he had for guidance at this point.

Aiya's lips parted slightly, hungrily kissing Maruki on the floor. Between their heated lips, Maruki slipped his soft, pink tongue in through Aiya's parted lips, a rush of pleasure passing through his body as soon as his tongue came in contact with Aiya's.

Aiya was very sensitive, more so then he normally would be. Still in his first stages of his change, his nerves were most sensitive, specifically those in his eyes and genitals.

The deeper Maruki had kissed him, the more aroused he became. His back arched up, his chest pressing to Maruki's, who allowed him to do as he wished.

Their tongues tangled passionately, sending both their senses out the window. Though it was the first time for both of them, they knew the hallway floor was a little, unclassy. Maruki pried his red, lush lips from Aiya's, panting slightly.

"come on Ai." his voice was winded and husked from passion. "well go to my room." Though they have lived together for a couple of years now, Maruki still had the bigger bed.

Maruki stood easily, he was not weak nor was he lost in his mind, yet, like Aiya was.

He reached down and took Aiya's arm, as most men knew, erotic feelings could pass as quickly as they came, so they had to work quickly, for now. Aiya tried to stand upright on his feet, but quickly fell like Jello in Maruki's arms. A soft chuckle passed Maruki's still heated lips.

"I have to carry you?" Not a hard task at all, and it was adding to the passion that they would both be experiencing in moments time.

Maruki picked Aiya up in a bridal like manner and carried him through the hallway down to Maruki's bedroom. The room was just as black as the rest of the house, and Maruki maneuvered his way around everything in his room perfectly with Aiya in his arms. His new king sized was well made, for now, even placing Aiya down on it gently didn't disrupt it's smooth surface. Aiya sat up slightly, crawling back into the middle of the bed. Maruki soon followed him, crawling to him to resume where they left off.

His sweet coffee eyes slit shut as soon as his moist lips locked tightly with his submissive roommate's. Aiya's back arched deeper when Maruki's hand crept up under his shirt, caressing his tummy gently. Forcing his tongue into Maruki's mouth, he was almost completely lost into the feeling that this change created.

Maruki slid his hand up Aiya's shirt, gently teasing the flesh around his soft, pink nipple, causing a strained moan to rip passed his throat. Their lips parted, Maruki's gave his soon to be first lover's cheek a gentle kiss, trailing down to his smooth, ivory neck. Aiya moaned again, snaking his arm behind his love's neck, tilting is head back, allowing more access for Maruki's hot lips.

His hot breath caused goosebumps to form over Aiya's neck. Gazing down at his best friend with heavy lidded eyes, Maruki nodded to his friend before lifting his shirt off, removing it as if he were a baby, doing all the work for him. Maruki's perfect sight in this pitch black environment caught a glimpse of Aiya's chest, heaving slightly and he got tempted. Diving down, he took a nipple between his lips, his hand caressing over his tensed stomach.

Aiya's weak arms draped over Maruki's back, holding him as tightly as he could. His head tilted back farther the more Maruki teased him. He slid a weak arm down into the small of his back, resting his hand on his hip.

When it came to showering, Aiya had found out that his shoulders were very ticklish. Maruki leaned back down and licked at his collarbone, causing Aiya to burst out in a restrained laughter. Maruki pulled back and looked at him with furrowed brows of confusion. Aiya bit his lips hard, holding back his laughs.

"You okei now." he was joking, and teasing him for laughing, but a moment like this is much better with comedic relief.

Aiya nodded, holding his lips between his teeth. Maruki resumed, sucking on the nape of his neck. He moaned this time instead of laughing, leaning into Maruki's touch.

Maruki traced his fingers over Aiya's hip bone teasing his senses further. Moaning to his touch, Aiya gripped to Maruki's shirt, pulling him tighter to him. Being on bed rest for the past couple of days, Aiya wore easy, comfortable clothing. Before Maruki could attempt in taking off Aiya's slip-on, sweat pants, he was pulling at his shirt, wanting it off as well.

As a teenager, Aiya knew full fledged that he loved Maruki, and on nights at home, he could admit to himself that he would pleasure himself to the thought of Maruki touching him. It only happened on occasion, but he trained his virgin mind as to what to do if it ever happened.

Maruki sat up on his knees, quickly pulling his shirt up, over his head from behind and tossing it to the other side of the bed. His thin, black pants remained on his small, cute hips.

Aiya pulled him back down, wanting to feel their skin together, warming together. Maruki attacked to other side of his neck with his tongue, his fingers teasing his lower abdomen gently, threatening to slip under the soft, loose elastic. Aiya returned his weak arms over the small of Maruki's back, rubbing over it slowly, feeling the heat he was emitting.

Peppered with deep red marks over his neck and collarbone, Aiya tilted his head, slitting his eyes open.

His weak arm slithered around Maruki's cute hips and clung to the belt loop. Maruki looked down his body, thinking nothing of it and resumed marking up both sides of his neck, claiming him as his own.

Aiya slowly slipped his smooth, feminine hand between Maruki's legs, cupping his hand over Maruki loosely. He had jumped up, gazing down Aiya's body again to what he was doing. Before he could ask him what he was doing, Aiya had begun moving his fingers, kneading at Maruki's soft member. His full, heated lips parted, allowing the moans out that his throat was restraining.

"Ai..." he clenched his eyes shut in pleasure, tilting his head back up to face Aiya. "Ai... Aiya." his heated lips couldnt hold his moan anymore. Maruki was one of those rare teenagers who had never pleasures himself in his bedroom at night, this was his first encounter with this feeling.

Their minds were on the same page, they had both began working on the others pants to take them off. If it were a race, Maruki would have won, due to the lack of obstacles in his way. The soft elastic waist band and his small white undergarments were hooked under his thumb and pulled down rather quickly. Lifting up his hips himself, Aiya pushed them down to his knees, where he could kick them off himself.

Maruki's soft, denim jeans were difficult for Aiya's weak muscles to remove. Maruki sat up, unclipping the snap and pulling down the zipper himself. He crawled off the bed and removed his thin jeans, leaving them on the floor.

Aiya could feel Maruki get off the bed and crawl back on, but he could not get the opportunity to see him. Maruki on the other hand could see perfectly. Even if Aiya had lights on, he was virtually blind by this point, he still could not see.

Maruki was no longer kneeling beside him, he crawled between his legs, adjusting them around his hips.

Aiya gasped nervously, pushing himself up on the bed away from Maruki. Pulling his rag doll like friend up, he pressed his finger to his rose bud lips, shushing him calmly.

"Shh, it's Okei Aiya." both of their heart beats could be heard in their ears, amplifying their nervous feelings. He stuck a finger in his own mouth, and began sucking on them gently. Pulling a leg higher on his hip, Maruki slipped his hand between Aiya's legs, pressing his moistened finger to his clenched back entrance gently.

"I won't hurt you, I promise Ai."Maruki's voice was soft and sweet, calming Aiya just as he intended. Leaning down, Maruki pressed his full lips to Aiya's, distracting him from the possible pain he could cause.

Gently and slowly, Maruki slipped his small, smooth finger in passed Aiya's clenched ring of muscles. Stiffening his back as well as tossing his head back slightly, Aiya gasped loudly and grabbed for Maruki, it was obvious that the feeling was foreign and new. To Maruki he wasn't sure of it was a good or a bad new yet. Having no shouts of pain from Aiya, which surprised Maruki due to all his nerves being sensitive, he began moving his finger inside his clenched ring of muscles.

Not gasps of pain but there were gasps of a strange new sensation. Aiya widened his legs slightly as best he could, wanting more, already. Maruki attacked Aiya's neck with his tongue, holding him close as he continued moving his single finger inside him. Naked, hot, and close enough to become one person. Heat of passion was already rising and they have not even begun Aiya's relief yet. Aiya was relaxing under his best friends warmth and touch, Maruki felt he was ready for another finger. Slipping in a second, small finger, he moved then slower, stretching his tight entrance for his own benefit, so it won't hurt.

Two felt too much passed his tight ring of muscles, knowing they were an intrusion, they began to work, moving them outward. He gasped, clenching to Maruki tightly, his blind eyes clenching tightly.

"Maa..." he cried out softly into his ear, whimpering in pain. "it hurts..." he held onto him tight, as if he were about to fall off a cliff.

Maruki slowed his movements, returning the intrusion to only one finger.

"Ai its okei. Just relax." it hurt him to see Aiya in pain. His voice was quiet and calming, decibels over a mere whisper. "do you me to stop?" Everything and anything Aiya ever wanted, Maruki would do for him, anything.

He nuzzled into Maruki's neck, biting softly on his soft, warm flesh. He shook his head repetitively, holding back a soft moan now that he returned to one finger.

"No..." His voice was winded and airy, his sensitive body was already gaining too much feeling of every sense. "I don't want you to." he whispered against Maruki's soft neck, holding him close and tight.

Maruki worked gently too loosen Aiya's entrance, using only one finger, two hurt him too much. New at this event, Maruki assumed it was the shape of two fingers that hurt him, it was irregular then a basic cylinder.

He had loosened up after many minutes of teasing him with a small, moist finger, he had been too sensitive and was even flailing around, not being able to stay still from this new sensation.

Removing his finger from the now moist and soft entrance, Maruki pulled Aiya's hips higher, tighter against his own. He winced slightly, not sure he was ready himself to enter Aiya. Grasping himself gently, he pushed his hips forward slight, he guided himself towards Aiya's tiny, warm entrance. Biting his lips gently, Maruki felt that he would not go in yet, he, himself was not aroused enough.

Aiya leaned up, looking into the direction he knew, but could not see Maruki in.

"What's wrong Maa?" he moaned softly, expecting him to enter him, but he was disappointed.

Biting his lip softly still, Maruki gripped the back of Aiya's neck gently, gently tangling his fingers in Aiya's thick, black hair. He leaned in, licking at his ear, blushing as he looked off to the side in the pitch black room.

"I..." he hesitated, embarrassed to say this, even in the heat of this moment. "I'm not hard enough." a statement he never thought he would say in his life, making it more embarrassing to himself.

Aiya was weak, still very much like a Rag doll under Maruki, but if Maruki needed it to fill his need, Aiya would try to help him with that. After all, Maruki was helping him with this erotic feeling and he didn't have to. Sitting up like a toddler who just learned to sit up, his head flopped down against Maruki's shoulder, he sat on his lap, his legs wrapped tightly around Maruki's hips.

"I'll help you." Aiya whispered softly, reaching between his legs, gently wrapping his long, soft, feminine fingers around Maruki's soft length.

Just with a touch of bare skin, Maruki jumped slightly. He was more sensitive then he knew as well, but this was his first time ever being touched in his life, either lives.

Aiya worked his feminine slowly over his best friend's length. He blinked rapidly, nervously, having never done something like this before, only in his dreams.

He was slow in his actions, but he must have been doing good, he was causing soft moans to escape Maruki's soft lips. Feeling without seeing seemed to enhance his own pleasure. He grabbed The small of Maruki's back, pulling his chest tighter to his own, rather hard, he seemed to gain strength for only a few moments.

His long, feminine fingers moved over Maruki's growing length faster, feeling his arousal grow in his hand.

"Maruki..." he moaned out softly, his blind eyes closing a he nuzzled into his best friends neck again. "You're almost ready." In those few moments Maruki had grown, stiffening to Aiya's soft touch.

Though Aiya could not see, that comment made him blush. He leaned his head on Aiya's shoulder, panting slightly, feeling himself grow to his touch

"Don't.. Say it like.. That.." moaning through his words, he moved his hips into his touch, arousing himself as well.

He was ready, stiff from Aiya's wonderful touch. Guiding himself back to his entrance, Maruki pressed the tip of his hard length to Aiya's tiny entrance again.

He was warm, warmer then his teased, loosened entrance. The heat made him moan slightly. Maruki pushed his hips slowly towards Aiya's, feeling a small amount of pressure against his tip. He was still so tight is was hard to push through his tight ring of muscles. Dropping Aiya back down on his back, Maruki pushed a little harder against his entrance, slipping into his warm, wet, soft interior. The sudden, larger intrusion slipping in deeply into Aiya's only entrance, caused both of them to freeze in pleasure.

He was so hot and wet on the inside, Maruki felt nothing like it before and subconsciously he began moving his hips slowly, moving deeper into Aiya's moist entrance. He let out a long moan, gripping tightly to Maruki from all angles.

He moved slowly and gently, caressing each single, sensitive nerve on his insides. Maruki dipped his head down into the crook of Aiya's neck, holding his leg around him tightly. His free hand moved to Aiya's hip, pulling it down each slow and gentle thrust he would move up into him.

Maruki held a secret, abnormal strength from humans, he could gain more physical strength then that of the strongest human. Despite that, he moved slowly and gently, doing a great job in not hurting any of Aiya's sensitive new born nerves. Powerful or not, Aiya loved the feeling of Maruki's smooth length inside him, gently rubbing against his wet walls. His rag doll body grew heavier, sinking into the bed. His arms that snaked over the small of Maruki's back, dropped to the blanket, laying limp at his sides.

The heat and wetness surrounding his genitals grew, surrounding almost his entire length. Adjusting his hips up on his, Maruki moved deeper into his friend, hitting his hips a little harder. Weak, numb fingers grasped at the blankets, holding them as tight as his weak body would allow. He gasped loudly as Maruki hit deeper inside him, harder.

"Maruki!" his head dipped back, exposing his sweet, ivory neck to Maruki. "I don't under... Stand.." his back arched up towards his dominant friend. His words were jumbling in his mind and getting caught in his throat.

"It feels... Good."

He could not agree more, Maruki moved faster, and harder, but gently. He looked down to Aiya's exposed ivory neck, seeing how many deep red marks peppered its Smooth, flawless surface. Having had the taste on multiple occasions, Maruki could not help himself. He leaned down to his exposed, sweet looking neck, licking gently at it at first. He was a rag doll as it was, The smaller, dominant friend, pulled up the rag doll to sit on his lap. His soft, hot tongue licked more furiously at Aiya's warm neck. He moved his hips under him, moving inside him still, just as gentle, for now.

"Aiya..." he moaned against his flesh, parting his lips wide, exposing his long, pure white fangs. Maruki bit down hard and fast, his fangs piercing deep into his heated flesh. The thick, sweet, crimson fluid poured into his mouth, trickling down his throat. Deep in the heat of the moment, Maruki could not refuse the temptation to taste his blood again.

Drooping down in his strong grasp, Aiya was left limp and weaker.

"Maruki..." it had hurt from his overly sensitive nerves, but nonetheless he had nothing to fear. His feelings we're overpowering as it was compared to this throbbing pain. He was dropped back down to the bed gently, his knees raised up to Maruki's shoulders, his rag doll body in turn, almost contorting to the positions Maruki wanted him in. Releasing his death grip off of Aiya's neck, Maruki licked the thick, crimson liquid from his full, lush lips.

His small hips moved harder against Aiya's, he was definitely in control now. He was in control of the situation, but losing control over his mind.

The soft, wet walls squeezing his smooth shaft became tighter the faster he moved. Aiya was below him, crying out in pleasure. He gripped to Aiya's round, feminine hips and pulled them down into his arising thrusts.

Both new to this game, one obviously caught onto the rules faster then the other. Sliding out slowly, and thrusting back into the depths of Aiya's core, Maruki was already becoming a pro at this game.

They rolled around in the heated passion of making love for the first time for what seemed to be forever, but for one, the game was soon coming to an end. Aiya writhed in pleasure, dead weight on the bed, below his smaller, dominant friend. His hips shot away from Maruki's, holding away in pleasure.

"I... I'm..." he panted and gasped, Reaching up to hold onto his good friend. "Maruki!" he called out, also over the steep edge of pleasure to the plummet of coming down in extreme ecstasy.

Perfect timing on his part, Maruki was almost over the edge as well, but he was not forcing himself to stay on the plateau of insane pleasure. Maruki, as good of a friend he was, grasped Aiya's erect length and stroked him slow and hard, feeling a thin, warm liquid seeping from his tip. The puncture wounds on the side of Aiya's neck have already dissipated, as for the deep red marks, they remained just as darkly. Aiya forced himself to hold on, not wanting this pleasure to go away. Maruki, continued to please his friend until he was relieved of this gnawing feeling of eroticism.

"Ai... Relax..." he moaned, thrusting harder into Aiya's tight, moist entrance, reaching the limits into the farthest part of his hot core. "Just let go." never having had walked someone through the steps of release, Maruki hoped he guided him correctly.

Aiya's back shot up, his rag doll body becoming stuff as a board as he reached his limits. His erect length was pleasures too much from Maruki's touch, as well as his insides perfectly violated, he released his seed to someone else for the first time, harder then he had expected. His thick, white seed had seeped over his helper hand and onto his own stomach.

Maruki was seconds away from Releasing himself, but was it appropriate to release inside his friend? Biting down on his lip he pulled it from the grasp of his teeth and parted his heated lips, about to ask, Aiya had already spoken up.

"Please, Maruki." he begged. "Release inside me." there goes Maruki's question.

He bit his lush lip again, thrusting those last few times harder to push himself over the edge. His length and mind were fully pleasured, and time stopped. His first, and probably last time of sexual release was powerful. Fireworks and stars exploded in his mind, blinding all his senses. He held inside Aiya, making sure each drop of his seed remained in his rag doll friend.

It was quick, but it was perfect for Aiya. His best friend did not have to do such a thing for him, but he did it anyways, and he would never forget it.

スキスキ: Chapter Two

It has been exactly five days since that night, and Aiya had finally gained strength to walk and move. It had taken him longer then it should have, but he was naturally weaker as it was. Though he thought, and Maruki promised, he was assured that those erotic feeling would have dissipated, they didn't.

Eating his lunch of Katsu don and tempura, Maruki sat quietly at the bay window in the living room, enjoying the warm sunlight. Yuriko on his lap, staring at him as he munched quietly on the well seasoned meat.

On the opposite side of the house, Aiya was in the bathroom, starting a shower for himself. He looked around the steaming room, looking for a towel to use. The large clean bathroom was empty of his necessity, they were in the only place he didn't look, the small cupboard near the door, where all the towels were kept. He let out a soft sigh and dropped his shoulders a his gaze came upon the cupboard. It was obvious that he forgot where the towels were kept for the time being. Grabbing a smaller towel for his head and a larger bath towel for his body, Aiya placed them on the long, clean countertop, readying to removed his clothes.

Slipping off his clothes and placing them on the small table in the large bathroom, Aiya entered their large, square shower, closing the glass door behind him. The lights in the bathroom were only half on, giving the room the appearance of being lit by candle light. His eyes were still weak, and blinded by sharp lights like sunlight and fluorescent bulbs.

The hot, steaming water streamed down his back as he leaned into it, soaking himself for a good lather with the soaps. His thick, black hair clumped together as the water hit it, his mouth opened wide as he soaked the rest of his head. Aiya was taking his time in the shower today, on a normal day, his head would have been washed and conditioned by now and he would be on to washing his skin, but the hot water felt so good against his slightly cooled skin. The night before had not promised any rising temperatures, as a matter of fact, it was a rather chilly night, making this shower even more enjoyable.

It had been a few minutes later and the water was still running. Looking up, Maruki looked towards the bathroom, concerned something could have happened to Aiya while he was in there. After cleaning up his dishes from lunch, head made his way to the door, listening through it. The water hitting the floor still moved in specific patterns as Aiya moved his arms from underneath it, he was still fine. Maruki made his way back to the kitchen, to prepare Satsuki and Yuriko a good lunch of real meat, something they only got twice a month.

Back in the shower, Aiya was actually curled up in a ball underneath the heavy droplets of water. For five days now, Maruki had been telling Aiya to push any feeling aside, it didn't matter what it would take. As hard as he tried, he could never get his mind on something else to purify his mind. In the end the only way he got his mind off of it was with Maruki's help. In a ball, standing on his toes, Aiya began rocking back and forth, using all his might to think of something else.

Placing their bowls on the floor, Maruki had fed his pets and was about to watch them eat to see if they enjoyed it before he heard a noise.  
"Maruki." his name was called out. He just assumed that Aiya forgot his towels or that he needed something like shampoo. He knocked on the door loudly. "come in." Averting his eyes, Maruki entered, closing the door behind him.

Holding his hand over his eyes and looking off to the side, Maruki came to see what Aiya needed before he was to leave again.  
"What is it Ai?" he asked softly, not wanting to disrupt his shower for too long.  
The shower door slid open, Maruki was still not looking. A wet sensation wrapped around his wrist and he was pulled into the large shower, away from the water that poured down. Though he was getting misted on, Maruki was not getting fully wet like Aiya was from his shower. Being pulled into the shower clothed or not clothed could only mean one thing, Aiya had those feelings again.  
"Ai, no. You are supposed to do it yourself remember?" Both Aiya and Maruki knew there was two things wrong with that sentence. One was, Maruki never told Aiya 'no', and meant it. The other was, they both knew Aiya could not handle strong feelings, it's been proven before.

Maruki was not overly concerned about getting his clothes wet, it was only very uncomfortable in this environment. His red plaid shirt that remained open over a graphic pink t-shirt was slowly lowered from his shoulders, trapping him in Aiya's weak grasp. Throwing it to the mat outside the shower door, Aiya began working on the next piece of clothing, his pants. The leather belt was easier then the very first time he tried removing Maruki's clothing. Maruki leaned his head back against the glass, his almond shaped eyes closed firmly, he knew he couldn't tell Aiya no.

Once all of Maruki's clothing was removed he realized he was defeated. Coming to the conclusion, he decided to see how long he could go before Aiya wanted it, so he stepped under the hot water, enjoying the feeling as well. With Maruki havin no clothes on and the shower door locked again, Aiya did not hesitate to embrace Maruki. Under the water, he stepped behind him, hugging him from behind warmly. His semi long, light brown hair was soaked, sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck, but Maruki did not ignore Aiya's embrace, he held his arms under his own, hugging his arms as best he could.  
Maruki stood still for a moment, hugging Aiya's arms as he hugged him from behind. He then shifted in his arms, looking up at his with soft, tender eyes.  
"Ai. This will be the last time, all right?" it was as if he was talking to a child who would not stop asking for candy from a parent, but he could never refuse Aiya, it didn't matter the circumstances. Pushing his back to the wall, Maruki leaned up and kissed Aiya deeply, slipping his pink tongue into his mouth without hesitation. Aiya leaned down, kissing his shorter friend with a slight moan ringing in his throat.

Aiya wrapped his arms around Maruki's small waist, pulling him tighter to his own body. Aiya pressed Maruki's back gently to the opposite, glass wall, pushing his hips against it gently. He parted their lips, leaving a small gap between them. Despite the gap, their tongues were still entwined, rolling around each other, outside their mouths.  
Aiya pressed his lips firmly to Maruki's for one final kiss before he pried his lips away, panting slightly. His eyes still closed, Maruki panted slightly as well. His eyes remained closed, his tender lips pulled between his teeth, he wasn't sure why Aiya stopped.

Away from the shower, both of them were not getting wet, which at this point was a good thing. When Aiya kneeled down was when his feet started getting wet again. His hands rest loosely on Maruki's hips, caressing over the ivory surface gently. He wasn't looking, making this possibly an even bigger surprise. Grasping his soft length was something that was expected, Maruki knew that was coming already yet it still made him jump at the feeling. Aiya moved his fingers over the length of it, hard a few times before he stopped. Maruki opened his eyes, just in time to catch Aiya wrapping his lips around the tip of his length. Even before he could react to the feeling, Maruki's knees almost gave out on him from seeing what he was about to do. Aiya had cheated slightly and watched Porn videos the night before to teach himself how to do this, it was his knowledge to the test now.

Aiya reached around and held Maruki's hips, holding them still as he moved his lips over his length slowly, massaging the bottom with his tongue. Maruki let out a soft moan, gaining pleasure faster from Aiya's actions. He placed a hand on Aiya's shoulder, but quickly moved it to the back of his head, tangling in his wet, black hair. As some people described pleasuring a man is like sucking on a Popsicle; to Aiya they were right, it was not much different. To Maruki, if anyone sucked a Popsicle like that, he wouldn't know what to do.  
He moved his lips slowly over the length of Maruki's shaft, feeling it become more erect every movement he made. Maruki's hips were being held still, but that did not stop them from moving forward slightly, deeper into Aiya's warm, moist mouth. He leaned his head back against the glass, his hair sticking to it in a webbed mess. Maruki could not hold back the urge to moan, the feeling of Aiya's hot mouth moving over him was too good. Aiya fully moved his lips over Maruki's smooth, warm shaft, sucking hard and slow. Its not something Maruki thought he would enjoy, but this sensation was much more enjoyable then what they hae done before to make him aroused. Before feeling he was completely ready, before being pushed too far over the edge, Aiya swirled his tongue around the tip of Maruki's length, pulling away, looking up at his friends pleasured face.

Aiya was becoming addicted to this feeling, if he continued this way, he would be sold to this addiction for the rest of his eternal life. He stood, licking his lips gently as he leaned into Maruki's ear, whispering softly.  
"Last time?I can't promise that Maa." he nibbled on his ear, causing a soft moan to exit Maruki's throat. Across the shower, Aiya leaned his back against the marble wall, waiting for Maruki to join him. It didn't matter how powerful someone was, glass walls were not safe for weight support. Biting his lip hard, Maruki stepped to Aiya, covering himself as he did.

Maruki wrapped an arm around Aiya's waist, bringing him closer before pulling his back to face him, having him face the beige marble wall.  
He hugged him from behind, nuzzling into his shoulder blade softly. Holding his hips, Maruki pulled Aiya's tightly against his own. Facing the back glass wall, Maruki gently bit down on Aiya's shoulder before he spoke.  
"I hate you sometimes Aiya." Maruki's eyes slowly slid shut, his mouth parted, letting out quiet pants. He pulled Aiya's hips tighter against his own, teasing the area around his entrance with his tip. Maruki dropped his chin to his chest, panting lightly in the steam filled shower.  
Aiya looked over his shoulder, back at his smaller, cute friend. He gripped the wall as best his could, biting his lip softly as Maruki teased him. His saying he hated him, he knew he didn't mean it, he meant it sarcastically. Maruki was no longer moving his hips or teasing Aiya anymore, he began moving his hips against Maruki's, causing him to smile slightly.  
Maruki guided his erect length into Aiya's still tight entrance, teasing his tiny entrance with his tip.  
"Can you not wait?" They sounded like a sex addicted couple, but they were anything but.

His question caused a heat wave to wash through Aiya's body, he shook his head quickly, leaning his forehead against the wall. Maruki wrapped his arm around Aiya's chest, his fingers teasing his nipples as he held him tightly as he slipped all the way into him. At the small amount of pressure and warm sensation, both let out a slow, quiet groan. Aiya dropped his chin to his chest, his mouth parted, letting out his strained moans.

Maruki moved in him slowly, prolonging the pleasuring sensation it caused. The favor Maruki had been doing for Aiya had seemed to start to feel normal and less awkward. He did not blame Aiya for it to feel that way, but he knew it was because they have attempted to getting rid of his erotic feelings.  
Aiya groaned softly with each moment Maruki made inside of him, feeling mad at himself that he could not push these feeling away again.

Maruki reached between Aiya's legs, spreading them farther apart so he could reach deeper inside his entrance. Moving his hips back and forth, sliding into Aiya's entrance that became accustomed to Maruki's size only, he began to move them faster, knowing it would take more for both of them to be pushed closer to the edge. Aiya held the flat, smooth wall tightly as he could while his hips were being pulled away from the wall. His long, feminine body was slowly being pulled into an "L" shape, using the wall as their main foundation.  
Gripping to Aiya's perfectly formed love handles, Maruki pulled him into each thrust into him, which seemed to become more powerful after the last.

Their bathroom was huge, every wall seemed to form a perfect acoustic. Making each of Aiya's loud moans, echo throughout the room. Their shower was big, three regular sized showers together. Having pulled Aiya Down into an "L" form, he figured as easy as it was to move into him from that angle, that he could hurt him easily. The wet marble floor was Aiya's next destination. Maruki slipped himself out of Aiya's tight entrance quickly and gently threw him to the floor, rolling around him and in between his legs. Guiding himself back into Aiya's warm center, Maruki let out a soft moan.  
"Promise me this will be the last time Ai." Maruki moved quickly and roughly in Aiya, their hips contacting hard.

Aiya pressed his hands to the glass wall behind him, moving his hips down into Maruki's roughening thrust.  
"I.. I don't know if I can." through his feminine moans, he spoke. Only wanting to think about this pleasure. "it just feels... So.." before he could finish, Maruki did not want to hear it again. The more Aiya said it, the harder it was to let go of the erotic feelings. Maruki pound deeply into Aiya, making him scream loud in pleasure.

If Aiya could only tell himself that if was too hard to Let go, he would never be able to do so. Maruki's hips hit Aiya's hard for only a few moments, just to get him to stop talking. Although it did feel good with that added roughness, Maruki was not that type of person to just be a sex machine rather then a lover.

The hot water was running out quickly, living in a house was different then an apartment, they had limited hot water. Despite their immortal existence, they were still effected by the cold. Their continuance of love making in the shower could not commence, the distraction of the falling water temperature was getting too great. Maruki leaned down, licking Aiya's ear softly as he spoke.  
"We need to get out, it's getting cold." slowing his hips, Maruki soon slipped himself out of Aiya's tight entrance, holding him close as he did.

Aiya was moaning continuously, his rosebud lips red with pleasure. The water had been gradually getting colder, the goosebumps over his entire body proved that. He let out a small gasp as Maruki slipped out of him, leaving him pouting quietly.  
"but... I'm not finished Maa chan." he pouted quietly, gently reaching between his legs and covering his erection.

Tilting his head, Maruki locked his lips tightly with Aiya's, tangling their tongues together. Cupping his cheek in his palm, Maruki pulled back slightly to look at him.  
"I know. I'll still help you finish." Aiya nodded at that and wrapped his arms around Maruki's neck, who helped him stand.

Turning off the now cold water, Maruki slipped out of The shower doors first, grabbing Aiya his towels. He soon grabbed himself a towel, quickly drying himself off. With Aiya not being finished, Maruki thought that there was no point of continuing a shower like they had, they would just need another one as it was.  
Since Aiya was still drying off, Maruki decided to go to his bedroom and sit down for a moment. He was no longer aroused and was actually rather tired from that short amount of physical endurance.

With his thick, black hair still dripping wet, Aiya came and stood at Maruki's bedroom door, looking in the dimly lit interior at Maruki, who lay peacefully on his made bed. Sneaking in quieter then a cat, Aiya tried sneaking up on Maruki. When he was at the foot of the bed, he paused, crouching over ready to pounce. He jumped up, rather high, almost touching the roof and was about to land on Maruki, who shot up, grabbing Aiya out of the air and rolling him onto his back, pinned to the bed.  
"I have good hearing too you know Ai." he chuckled softly, releasing Aiya from the bed.

Aiya pouted as he sat up, disappointed that Maruki caught him. He looked around Maruki's lap, seeing he wasn't aroused anymore, making him pout further. Maruki lied down again, not even thinking that Aiya wanted to continue, it had slipped his mind already. He folded his arms under his head, closing his eyes softly.  
Crawling closer to him, Aiya perched himself beside Maruki, running a hand over his smooth stomach.  
Leaning down, Aiya was breaths away from Maruki's hips.  
"I'm still not finished." he cupped his long feminine fingers over Maruki's length again. Massaging him gently, surprising him as well. He could have given Maruki a warning before he touched him.  
'And you are no longer ready' Aiya thought to himself. Bringing his hand from Maruki's stomach, Aiya wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of Maruki's length, stroking him slowly. Facing away from him, Aiya leaned down farther and ran his tongue across the length of Maruki's shaft.

Again? Maruki didn't think he would be able to stand a pleasure like that again. His hips sunk into the cushion of his mattress as he sat up quickly, placing a hand on Aiya's neck.  
"No, no, please. Not again." he whined quietly, begging Aiya not to do that again.  
Sitting up slightly, Aiya looked to him for a brief moment before parting his lips, wrapping them around the warm tip of Maruki's length.  
Maruki leaned back down, his hands gripping to the blankets weakly. Aiya wasn't going to listen to him. His almond shaped eyes slid shut, his full, lush lips parting widely, letting out full, low pants.

Aiya held between Maruki's legs, moving his lips fully over his soft length. He wanted him inside him again, but without arousal, it was not possible. His rosebud lips moved slowly over the smooth, moist surface of Maruki's length, pleasuring him with his tongue and lips.  
Arching his back up slightly, Maruki kneaded at the blankets, trying to hold back soft moans.  
"Ai... Aiya..." Maruki moaned out, wondering how basic life as roommates has come to this. Soft, strained moans emitted from his parted, lush lips the more Aiya continued. The strange, deep pleasure from his lips sent hot waves of pleasure through Maruki's body. Having soaked over Maruki's length with a large amount of saliva, Aiya wrapped an arm under his thigh, bring a leg up, his long, feminine fingers dancing lightly over the flesh of his thigh. Aiya's feminine eyes slit open, looking off into the dimly lit room. His eyes soon shut again, as he slipped his long Pinky finger into Maruki's back entrance.  
"Ah, ah~!" Maruki moaned out, the feeling of the tiny intrusion in his entrance, teasing his nerves made his mind blank.  
"what... What are you doing Ai?" Maruki tangled his fingers in Aiya's thick, black hair, pulling a handful of hair in pleasure.

With the added pleasure of a tiny finger in Maruki's virgin entrance, he became erect much easier. Aiya swirled his tongue around Maruki's length, breathing his hot breath on it gently. He then returned his lips to his length, wrapping around it tighter, giving him a final burst of pleasure before he removed his rosebud lips. Aiya removed his finger from Maruki's virgin entrance, having violated him for the first time. Slowly bringing a leg over Maruki's hips, Aiya moved to sit on his lap, leaning down to Maruki's pierced ear, biting his piercing gently and gently tugging on it.  
"First time. How was it?" Aiya was definitely lost to this addiction now, Maruki could tell. Aiya licked his lips and dropped his head down to the crook of Maruki's neck. "Tastes so good..." he moaned softly as he continued to lick his rosebud lips.

His eyes still shut, Maruki tilted his head to the side as Aiya nibbled on his ear, moaning out softly.  
"Unh... Aiya..." his best friend, his roommate, his second victim, and now his lover. It was Maruki's fault that Aiya became this way, and he had to take responsibility for it. Aiya licked and bit gently around his ear, making Maruki moan softly, arousing himself more by hearing his moans.  
Aiya moved his hips over Maruki's, rubbing against his length and keeping him aroused. His gentle thrusts over Maruki's hips got him moving his hips underneath Aiya.  
"You... You're addicted... Ai.. We can't.. Do it any..more.." Maruki could not speak without moans laced in his words. Aiya's gentle movements over him aroused him.

Aiya reached between his thin, long, feminine legs, gripping to Maruki's length loosely as he rose, hovering over his hips. While biting his lip hard, Aiya slowly lowered himself on Maruki, guiding his length into his moist entrance, moaning softly as he did.  
"Maruki... You.. You don't seem to have a problem.. With it." he slowly began moving his hips over Maruki's, sliding gently over his length. He placed his hands on Maruki's chest, his fingers massaging his nipples gently as he grounded himself on Maruki, still moving his hips over him slowly and gently. "don't.. Like it?.. S-stop me.." Aiya rose his hips higher, only to drop them down harder over Maruki's hips, moaning as he tortured Maruki with slow gentle movements.

Maruki's nipples were very sensitive at this point, growing erect to Aiya's gentle touch. His small back arched up when Aiya began to move over him slowly, whispered, strained moaned forcing themselves out of his throat.  
"Ai.. Aiya.." Aiya leaned himself back, knitting his long, feminine lashes together as he closed his eyes tightly. His feminine body bowed in a perfect arch, his dark pink nipples glistening from A growing sweat as he began to move his hips faster over Maruki. His jaw hung open, releasing an escalating moan easily. Aiya moved himself over Maruki just so he would stop talking, much like Maruki did to him in the shower.

Maruki's hands released their grip on the blanket and clamped onto Aiya's full, round hips. Aiya had expected he would try stopping him from continuing to feed his new formed addiction, but what he did was entirely the opposite. Maruki guided Aiya's hips harder over his own, making him move harder and faster over his full erection. "Aiya.. This addiction of yours... Is going.. To cause.. Trouble.." he paused, sitting himself up and wrapping his arm around Aiya's hip, still helping him move harder over his erection. "... For both of us.." Aiya's addiction would be fine if it were anything else. But as it was a two person addiction, Maruki knew it would be better if he was the other person, rather then some random person. Maruki would have to get used to Aiya being this way, all the time.

Aiya lowered his head, wrapping his arms around Maruki's neck tightly, his dark eyes slitting open slightly.  
"As long as you are the one helping me.." he leaned in closer to Maruki, his hot breath caressing over his flesh. "I'm sure there will be no trouble.." Aiya tilted his head, locking his heated, rosebud lips with Maruki's full, moist lips tightly. They moved together perfectly, Aiya searched around inside his mouth with his soft, warm tongue, causing Maruki to moan softly. Aiya parted their lips quickly, leaving Maruki to chase after his lips, wanting more.  
Aiya pushed him back down to lie on his back, leaning down on him, allowing their chests to rub together. Licking up his neck to his ear, Aiya whispered softly to him, still moving his hips gently.  
"You know Maa... I have always dreamed about sitting on you like this..." rubbing their chests together more, Aiya began to move faster on Maruki's hips. "I have always wanted to hear you beg for more.." first year of Junior High, that's when Aiya found out his true feelings for his oldest friend. That was Eight years ago for him.

Maruki tilted his head up exposing his smooth, ivory neck, letting out a long, strained moan. His nails dug into Aiya's round hips guiding him to move them faster.  
"Wh-why Ai..ya..?" with Maruki's guidance, Aiya also moved himself over Maruki faster. Rolling his hips in a wave-like motion over him, Aiya leaned forward, his hands on either side of Maruki on the bed. Aiya's soft, hot tongue attacked his fully exposed neck, moving his hips at an incredibly slow pace. Releasing broken, strained moans, Maruki arched His back up, biting his lip softly at Aiya's slow movements. "We.. We were just... Friends.." Just as he was back then, Maruki was completely dense when it came to Aiya's feelings for him now. Placing his hands on his thighs, Maruki ran his hands down his thighs hard, spreading his legs on his lap.

Aiya's hot, rosebud lips wrapped around Maruki's warm neck, sucking hard so he could leave a mark on him as well. His legs being spread wider, he let out a soft moan against his flesh, Aiya slowed his hips to a gentle, teasing thrust. When he said he wanted to hear Maruki beg for more, he meant it.  
"You were always more than just a friend to me Maruki..." he bounced hard on Maruki's hips a few times before returning to his painfully teasing pace. Maruki wrapped his arms around Aiya's neck, holding him tightly. "You could just never see it."

Maruki gripped tightly to Aiya, holding him tight before he moved an arm to between their bodies, searching for Aiya's length. he held onto Aiya tightly, liking his gently movements.  
"I knew Ai..." he grasped his small hand around Aiya's erection and moved it slowly over its length. Aiya let out a soft moan, clamping his teeth down hard on Maruki's collarbone. Maruki wrapped his arm tightly around his waist, sitting up with Aiya still on his lap. Kissing the nape of his neck, he pushed Aiya on his back, holding inside his still as he resumed the dominant position. "I knew for a long time Ai." his almond shaped eyes closed slowly as he locked his lips with Aiya's, moving his hips perfectly against Aiya's, moving inside him again.

Being moved to his back, still had ruined Aiya's plan on making him beg for more, but the way Maruki moved in him, he could not be mad, he moaned out softly when he started moving. Aiya curled into a ball around Maruki, holding him tightly as they kissed passionately. The way Maruki pushed into Aiya gently, he moved Aiya's body slightly, rocking him against the bed gently. With every escalating thrust into his moist entrance, Aiya let of a soft moan into Maruki's mouth. Aiya's body jolt gently with each of Maruki's tender thrusts inside him, he could do nothing but grip to Maruki lovingly.  
"You.. Knew..?" he moaned softly into Maruki's ear, his breath passing over Maruki's shoulder warmly. "Why.. Why didn't you.. Do.. Anything..?" Aiya was trembling, Maruki may have been moving gently, but he was moving perfectly inside him.

With his arms linked under Aiya's shoulders, Maruki pulled his hips up slow and hard, contacting Aiya's hips gently. His soft pants blew Aiya's thick, black hair stiffly, his hair was soaked with sweat from their body heat.  
"Because Aiya.." he returned his small hand to Aiya's erect length, stroking him hard and slow, bringing him closer to the edge of release. Maruki arched his back up, still moving inside Aiya lovingly, hitting a bundle of nerves perfectly, making both of them moan out together. "I love you in so many different ways." Aiya was moaning and trembling against Maruki from his many angles of pleasure, his chest pressed against his harder as he arched his back away from the mattress of the bed.  
"I... I never wanted to ruin.. What you and I have.. As a friendship." Just then, Maruki moved his hips harder, sliding deeply into Aiya's tight entrance, losing himself to the pleasure that he never thought he would feel. His length was sensitive to the ring of muscles around it, he trembled himself with each growing thrust into his oldest, best friend.

Aiya threw his head back in pleasure, gripping tighter to his best friend as he pleasured him from every angle. Letting out heavy pants from his rosebud lips, Aiya did not notice that in this heated pleasure, he was crying. His mind knew his feelings before he did.  
"I'm.. Sorry Maruki..." he moaned out, trembling harder under his physically small friend. In Te heat of the pleasure, he could no longer stay still, his hips were rolling and moving around, he kneaded at the flesh of Maruki's back gently and shifted his head from side to side. "I made you.. Do this.." he moaned out louder, Maruki moved faster in him, wanting him to finish soon.

Maruki shook his head, moving his arm to wrap around Aiya's neck, hugging him tightly.  
"I love you Ai.. I'm glad we can finally do this.." he rolled his thumb over The tip of Aiya's length, making him tremble harder in pleasure. The harder Maruki thrust into his best friend, the easier it became. Both shaking in pleasure, Maruki felt a wet substance coming from Aiya's tight entrance, something he hasn't felt in this week of love making, everyday. Reaching between his legs, Maruki ran a finger over Aiya's stretched entrance, coating his finger in the liquid substance. Still moving his hips for Aiya, Maruki brought his finger to his view and examined the thick, foggy sunstance. Returning his thumb to play with the tip of Aiya's length, Maruki leaned down and licked his ear sensually. "You are cumming in strange places Ai." his voice was low and husked, at his words, Aiya moaned louder.

Waves of pleasure washed through his body, Maruki has never said anything like that before, it made him feel rather embarrassed. Aiya rolled around under Maruki, the gradual growing pleasure had made him go crazy more so then he thought it would. The tip of his length was indeed to most sensitive part of his body, the way Maruki rolled his thumb over it made him moan out long and loud. A warm, thin liquid found its way out of the small slit on his tip, seeping out onto Maruki's small, warm hand.  
"don't... Don't say it like that... Maa.." he moaned, knowing he was going to release soon, and it was not at all how he imagined it would be, Maruki took dominance again and changed the scene in his head.

Thrusting harder into Aiya's tiny, wet entrance, Maruki moved his hips faster, pushing him closer to the edge. He used the thin, warm liquid that came from Aiya's tip and stroked over his length faster, feeling it grow with heat.  
"How else would you like me to say it Ai?" One by one, he moved Aiya's long, feminine legs to his shoulders, his arm wrapping around them to pull his hips into his roughening thrusts. Aiya's higher decibel moans kept getting caught in his throat, lacing between heavy pants and gasps. "That your entrance is.. Cumming because I am making you feel good?" why would he say it like that? Aiya was his best friend, not a random partner for the night. Aiya's addiction surely has gone to Maruki's head. Draped on Maruki's lap and the bed like a rag doll again, much like their first night, Aiya was at Maruki's mercy when it came to his pleasure. He was in control and could control when and if Aiya would release.

It wasn't long after that comment that Aiya's precum stopped flowing. He arched his back up, writhing in pleasure at Maruki's mercy.  
"oh please Maruki.. Don't say it like that." his high pitched voice was caught in his throat, his friend had pleased him too much and he was ready to release at any given time. "it's worse if you say it that way." never having heard Maruki talk like that aroused him more, taking his pleasure level almost all the way to the top.

It was worse indeed, Maruki was almost fully pleased himself, he could even release before Aiya did this time. His hips shot harder towards Aiya's, hitting them harder then before. Running a hand along Aiya's ivory chest and stomach, Maruki began working at pushing him over the edge again by stroking his length quickly, as he thruster just as quickly into him.  
"Ai..ya.." Maruki moaned out, tilting his head back, moving Aiya's body perfectly with his own. "Let's... Let's cum together.." as a true couple, it would be romantic if the released together and shared that moment as one.

His feminine moans did not dissipate, they formed together to sound as if he agreed, not having the ability to talk at the moment. Maruki dropped his legs from his shoulders and pulled Aiya to sit up on his lap, hugging him tightly. Their sweat covered, hot bodies rubbed together perfectly as the both were seconds away from ultimate passion. Maruki rolled his small fingers over Aiya's sensitive tip, feeling him jolt with each movement. Helping him, Aiya moved his hips on Maruki's lap, bringing him to the edge at the same time.  
"Maruki..." Aiya moaned out, pressing his lips to Maruki's collarbone, biting down softly, sinking his teeth into his hot flesh. His body was trembling, his muscles jolting, he was covered in sweat and could no longer hold onto the edge. "I.. I'm going to cum Maruki..." he moaned against his flesh, squeezing to him tightly from all angles.

Aiya tightly squeezed around his neck, his knees clamped tightly around his hips. Maruki was just as close as he was. Pumping his small hand over Aiya's throbbing length, Maruki bit down on his shoulder as well, hugging him just as tightly in return.  
"Aiya.. Release.. To..gether.." together their bodies coiled into each other, releasing their hot seed together. Aiya's spread over his own stomach and Maruki's small hand, which still worked slowly and gently, bringing it from its strong erection slow and pain free. His small hand was coated thickly in the thick white liquid, of which he had not seen so much in their week of daily sex.  
Maruki curled his tiny body into Aiya's, holding him tightly as he ceased all movements, allowing the gnawing feeling in his stomach had finally released, all pressure building up in the lower half of his body had shot from his body when he released his seed deeply inside Aiya's wet, tight entrance. More so then Maruki did, Aiya moaned out loudly, feeling his seed shoot deeply into his entrance, raising his core temperature. Maruki had been gentle, but he was getting better at his final act with Aiya.

Aiya dropped his head on Maruki's shoulder, relaxing against him, still holding Maruki's length inside his entrance. Every time he tried pulling himself off of Maruki, his tight, wet walls clamped around his length. He was too pleasured to even pull off of him. Maruki relaxed finally as well, looking up to Aiya's beautiful, flushed face. Aiya was panting from exhaustion, as was Maruki.  
"Do you mind that?" his voice was low and calming, he was always so tender with Aiya. He brushed his bangs from his eyes, looking at him tenderly with his bright, almond eyes. "when I release inside you?" he asked the first time, but every other time Maruki just assumed he wanted it like the first day.

Aiya leaned his forehead on Maruki's, trying to regain his breath. Against his flesh, he shook his head.  
"N-no.." he had asked the first time, he liked how it continued. "I like it Maa..." it was not for the sexual claim of it, he felt more of a bond of trust that they could do that without any problems.  
Aiya lift his hips, finally being able to remove Maruki's length from his pulsing entrance. He moaned slightly as he did, looking down to Maruki, cupping his cheek in his hand.  
"I love you Maruki." he smiled weakly and hugged Maruki with exhausted arms.

Maruki moaned softly as well, feeling his length slip slowly from Aiya's warm core. Hugging him, he lied down with him in his arms, cocooning the blanket over them. He leaned in and kissed Aiya's cheek warmly.  
"I love you too Aiya." lowing his arm to be used as a pillow, Maruki cuddled Aiya warmly. "and I always will." again, he did not know how he managed it, but Maruki always had the power to make Aiya's heart skip a beat.

スキスキ: Chapter Three

Today marked the ninth day since Aiya had first got his request, and it was the first day that him and Maruki were going to attempt to go outside. Aiya had not been trying very hard in training himself into getting used to everything like Maruki was, so darting out into the sunlight like this was rather risky for his sensitive eyes. It was cold yet bright outside today, a typical autumn day, nonetheless.

Maruki had been ready for a while, still waiting for Aiya, as usual. Aiya cared about his appearance too much sometimes, especially his hair. Tapping his foot impatiently, Maruki looked down to his cell phone noticing that they would miss the bus if he didn't hurry up.  
"Ai come on!" He banged his hand on the table near the door to catch his attention. "It's not like we are going to a shoot! Hurry up!" He rushed Aiya, but was not angry at all. He just wanted to spend a day out with Aiya before they would have to go back to work.

He came running out from around the corner, still slipping on one of his socks.  
"Maa you are so mean!" Leaning himself against the wall he pulled the small article of clothing tightly against his toes. "I'm ready I'm ready." He ran into the entrance, sliding his shoes on, waiting for Maruki to open the door.

Giving him a look of disapproval, Maruki shook his head slowly.  
"Jacket. It's cold out." Aiya rushed and grabbed his cashmere jacket and threw it loosely over his shoulders. "Properly." It was like dealing with a child, Maruki had to tell him everything so he would do it properly.  
Aiya slipped his arms into the sleeves, it was then that they were ready to leave the house.

Dashing for the bus stop, the two of them had made it in time to catch the bus to go to the mall. It was their last free day before they had to go back to work, after that, there was no knowing when their next day off would be. Surprisingly, the bus ride to the mall was a short one this time, there were few stops for other passengers to get on or off. When they arrived, Aiya turned into a child, wanting to go everywhere, all at the same time. Maruki turned into the parent, having to calm Aiya down quickly so he wouldn't go running off where he would lose his 'parent friend'. Maruki allowed him to stay excited, this was after all his first time out of the house in over a week. So far, with all the people shouting around him, and all of the bright lights, Aiya was doing very well in resisting to go run and hide away where it was dark and quiet.

As a suggestion, Maruki brought up the idea to go and get a small drink or bite to eat first. It was never a good idea to play in a mall on a empty stomach. Aiya took that offer wholeheartedly. He was craving food, considering that he had not eaten in days.  
They had only gotten a light snack of yakitori unagi and sweet tea, which was consumed very quickly by Aiya. Maruki had laughed at Aiya after he had eaten it all, even before Maruki had taken his first bite. Maruki had only taken two bites and offered the rest to Aiya, who took it and ate it happily.

Now wandering the mall, Aiya had been getting effected slightly by the amount of sound that echoed in his overly sensitive ears. Having to stop now and then, Maruki finally got the idea to go into a photo booth and wait it out until his ears had stopped ringing. The high class door which had replaced the cloth door of previous models of photo booths was perfect for Aiya's ears. It was not as great as a karaoke booth which was only one floor up, but Aiya said that he could not last that long to get there without his head feeling like it was going to explode.

There were three lined up, luckily that there was one free one left. The other two were taken up by others who were taking photos of themselves, or with friends. Looking around, Maruki pushed Aiya into the small cubical almost as if he were pushing him into the back of a police car.  
Aiya took the small seat across from the camera whereas Maruki stood, leaning against the screen in front. He looked to him sadly, wondering if it was too much to bring him out to the mall. As it was, it was nothing compared to the concerts that they would have to be doing within the next couple of months.

Aiya collapsed in the seat, holding his head in pain. All of the sound was giving him a headache that could kill a mammoth. Maruki stood in front of him, bringing Aiya's head to his chest, rubbing the back of his head trying to lessen the pain.  
"Do you just want to go home Ai?" Maruki spoke softly, not wanting to worsen his headache by speaking too loudly.

Aiya shook his head in Maruki's warm stomach, wrapping an arm around him, pressing his head into his stomach harder the more his head hurt.  
"No I don't want to. It'll just ruin our last free day." In the end, Aiya still cared that Maruki would be bored if they just went back home, because all he would be doing is taking care of Aiya again. He nuzzled in tighter to Maruki's stomach, a pounding pain rolled like thunder through his skull. "Just stay here little longer, I'll fine." The pounding headache was even messing up his sentence structure, he missed a couple of words in speaking to Maruki.

Nodding and patting Aiya's head at the same time, Maruki agreed to staying in the booth a little longer to aid in dissipating his pounding headache. Rubbing the back of Aiya's neck was relaxing to both of them; Aiya feeling his headache slowly go away, and Maruki knowing that his friend was no longer in so much pain.  
"Feeling better Ai?" Maruki curled his chin to his chest, still whispering for his sweet friend, Aiya.

Aiya nuzzled in closer to his standing friend, like a dog getting scratched behind the ear. He nodded slightly, letting off a small moan from the massage on the back of his neck.  
"Yeah. I think we should be able to leave soon." The photo booth was small and quiet, not a good place to spend a day off in a mall. He wrapped his arms loosely around Maruki's small hips, hugging him lightly as soon as his headache was almost gone.

Maruki was close, and he was warm, making it a nice, comforting hug. The moment didn't last too much longer before Aiya lifted his head to look at Maruki from down below. Looking down to him, Maruki sent him a soft smile.  
"All better?" Aiya nodded to him. "That good. Would you like to leave now? Finish our day off?" Maruki still whispered, he knew that when Aiya said he was fine, he still always had something he could complain about left.

Aiya nodded gently, looking passed his friend to the screen behind him.  
"This is a photo booth Maa." State of the obvious. "Would you like to take a picture before we go?" It was a harmless act. They took photos all the time, at photo shoots, what different could this be?

Even before Maruki could respond with an answer, Aiya was already shifting over on the small bench for him to sit down next to him. Maruki let off a small chuckle, plopping himself down on the tiny seat next to Aiya.  
"I guess one picture." He teased Aiya warmly. " while we're here." He chuckled again, digging in his pocket for some loose change. He slipped the correct loose change into the slot just enough for one strip of Polaroid pictures, just to tease Aiya.

Maruki chose what type of photo he had wanted and the type of boarder he had wanted for the photo on the screen and waited for the short 10 second countdown to finish.  
Three. Two. One. Smile. Flash. Roll.  
The film came out and the picture began to develop from the black background.  
Aiya thrust his arm out snatching it from the slot, impatiently waiting for the picture to develop before his dark, feminine eyes.

Leaning over his should, Maruki awaited the picture to develop as well. Slowly and dimly, the photo began to appear, showing two best friends who bore wide, bright smiles. Both friends looked to each other, smiling happily that they made a perfect picture, without making it shoot quality.  
"Looks good Ai." He smiled to his friend who began to stare at the photo. Maruki began to stand, ready to leave the tiny cubicle, feeling a little claustrophobic. As he was to take the tiny, half step to the door, a long feminine hand grasped around his forearm, gripping tightly. "Hmm? Ai? What is it?" He looked down his arm to his friend softly.

Aiya tugged his arm, looking up to him with big puppy eyes. He pulled Maruki closer, pulling him to sit down again on the bench. He wrapped his arms around Maruki, hugging him as he did when he had the headache.  
"Just sit here with me a moment Maa." He smiled and nuzzled into the side of his chest, holding his hand around Maruki's waist, creeping on his hip.

Maruki looked to Aiya from the corner of his eye, he then shifted his gaze to Aiya's hand which was creeping up his small dress shirt.  
"Ai, what are you doing?" He shifted slightly, pulling his hips from Aiya's grip. His coffee coloured eyes softly looked upon Aiya's feminine face, scanning over his features. His soft eyes had a warm glow to them, locking deeply into Aiya's feminine eyes. "You must be tired."

Maruki was turning into what Aiya was, yet he had grown used to what Aiya had craved and usually expected whatever Aiya did as an act for his craving.  
Aiya shifted closer to him, leaving no distance between them anymore. Aiya stiffened his back as he gave his rosebud lips a slow lick looking over Maruki's full, moist lips. Aiya placed a hand on Maruki's thigh, giving it a gentle rub with his fingertips.  
"Maruki." Aiya's long feminine lashes knit together as he closed his eyes slowly, leaning into Maruki, pressing his red rosebud lips to his. Closeness, caring, fun, it's what drove the feeling this time. Maruki let out a soft moan, happily returning the kiss to Aiya. His long, feminine fingers crept up Maruki's small thigh, tickling around his hips as a smile grew on his rosebud lips.  
"I want this Maa." Aiya slipped his hand between Maruki's legs, cupping his hand over Maruki, making him jump slightly to the touch.

As he had expected, Aiya had gotten the feeling, in the worst of all places. Being touched so quickly made Maruki jump in his seat. Reaching over, Maruki cupped a hand on Aiya's cheek, tilting his head into the kiss.  
Aiya had gotten rather accustomed to getting Maruki to help him, over the past few days it had become much easier.

Maruki's body stiffened, leaning in closer to Aiya and rising his hips into his touch. Maruki slipped his tongue in between Aiya's lips, attacking his tongue with his own. Deepening the kiss, they two of them moaned simultaneously.

In moments, with his long slender fingers, Aiya pulled at the zipper of Maruki's pants. Quickly, Maruki's hand joined Aiya's, helping him quickly to get the snap unclipped for Aiya. Seconds had past and his pants were already opened, Aiya's hand quickly slipping in, grasping his prize gently.  
Between their heated lips, under the passion of their breath, Maruki leaned his forehead on his friends, panting heavily.  
"Ai, not again." Despite his words, his actions spoke otherwise. Maruki pulled the gap of his pants open more, making it easier to touch him. He then gripped a hand around Aiya's waist, pulling him in closer.

Aiya's silky hands slipped around his prize, pulling it out to his view. Softening his wide eyes, Aiya looked to his friend, giving him a soft smiles as he began to move his hand slowly. His addicted eyes locked onto Maruki's watching his features relax slowly.  
It wasn't long after that Aiya had caused Maruki to grow.  
"You don't seem to have a problem with it Maa."

Maruki's features relaxed as Aiya moved his hand over him more; the feeling, somehow he missed it, and it had not even been a day yet. Trying his best to keep his hips still, Maruki slit his eyes open and looked to Aiya in a haze of passion.  
"You always say that Ai..." Aiya pinched his tip slightly, before rolling his fingers around it sensually. "Unh!" Maruki moaned out, trembling to Aiya's touch.

It was not long before Maruki was fully aroused, just as Aiya had wanted. Aiya had loved touching Maruki, just to hear him moan, and he would do it as long as he could before Maruki was too close to the edge.

Thrusting his hips up into each stroke of Aiya's hand, Maruki kept his eyes closed tight; moaning softly to each movement. Aiya had been getting mean lately and prolonging the touching and shortening the time they actually had with assistance.  
"We... We need to go somewhere bigger Ai..." Maruki moaned out, feeling a warm sensation fill his body.

Smiling at him as he watched every feature on his cute, pleasured face, Aiya tilted his head curiously.  
"Why's that Maa?" He massaged Maruki's tip between his fingertips again, watching his body shake and tremble in pleasure. "We're fine here."

Maruki shook his head, before leaning it back and moaning out louder.  
"N-no... I need..." Aiya rolled his palm over his tip, making his body jolt in pleasure. "Uh!" He moaned out loud.  
"I need to feel... Inside you Ai!" This assistance he's been giving Aiya for the past week had definitely gotten to him, he felt like he needed it now.

Just as Aiya had wanted to hear, Maruki to tell him he wanted it. He quickly removed his hand from Maruki's very erect length and cupped his hand over his cheek.  
"Just say where Maa." He loved how he got Maruki to want him now. "I can have you anywhere."

Maruki quickly regained his senses, needing them if he wanted to do this fast. He zipped his pants back up and wiped his mouth of a tiny amount of saliva with the back of his arm.  
"C'mon." He panted, he needed it fast. He grabbed Aiya's hand and entwined their fingers. "We need to hurry." They darted out of the photo booth, looking for a suitable area to go to.

Gripping each other's hand tightly, the two friends darted out of the photo booth, searching for the nearest private room. In a moment like this, neither the light nor sound effected the sensitive Aiya, he had his mind elsewhere at the moment. Darting around the vicinity, the two ended up in the food court still hand in hand. Towards the back of the court was the hallway leading to the utility hallway and the bathrooms. Their option of assumed utility hallway was taken away when a restaurant was getting a delivery, filling the narrow corridors with half of a dozen people. Gripping even tighter, Maruki's nails almost dug into the pale flesh of Aiya's wrist, damaging their smooth surface.  
Their other option was their only option, Maruki drug his friend towards the bathrooms, which surprised them to know that they had doors. Slamming into the door, hitting itself against the wall loudly, scaring the person almost out of their skin who stood at the sink washing their hands.

Jumping up, even getting goosebumps on the back of their neck, the stranger spun in the air, turning to look at the two.  
"What the f**k are you doing?!" The mid-twenty year old man who dressed like a western man snapped at the two supernatural friends.

"Is anyone else in here?" Maruki asked the man, winded, completely ignoring the man's rude question.

"What? No." The man rubbed his hands on his pants to dry them. "You two have a problem?"

Aiya looked down to Maruki who looked up over his shoulder to his friend with a darkened glimmer in his coffee coloured eye.  
"Not at all. But I will have to ask you to leave." Maruki looked over his shoulder again, glaring up to the taller man angrily with a red tinge in his sweet eyes.

"What? Leave?" It was a bathroom, he was going to leave soon as it was, but he got aggravated that a tiny punk kid like Maruki was telling him what to do. "Got a problem with me kid?"

Maruki let go of Aiya's hand, making his way to the taller, bulkier man.  
"Yeah, you're wasting my time." His sweet coffee eyes narrowed into a cold, piercing glare. "So get out."

The man stepped forward, towering over Maruki as he stood eye to eye with him in attempts to intimidate him.  
"Wasting your time..." He slapped a hand on Maruki's tiny shoulder, getting ready to hold him still as he punched him.

The man's grip was tight, digging into his collarbone. Maruki slowly raised a hand, placing it on the mans arm that held to his shoulder. In a blink of an eye, the mans arm was twisted behind his back, his cheek grinding against the wall.  
"Yes wasting 'our' time." Maruki looked over to Aiya who stood innocently near the door. "So get out." His iron like nails dug into the man's flesh, piercing the surface.  
"NOW!" His voice was deep and raspy from anger.

The man shouted in pain, writhing against the wall hoping Maruki would let go.  
"Please let me go!" He shouted loudly as Maruki pulled his arm tighter up his back. "I'll leave I swear."

Smirking in satisfaction, Maruki let the western styled man go, watching him scurry to the bathroom door like a dog with its tail between its legs.  
Aiya had opened the door letting the man run out like a coward from his tiny friend, Maruki.  
"So hot Maruki." As his smaller friend approached him, he held out his arm, readying to pull Maruki into him again.

The door closed, and Aiya's back was pressed to it firmly as their lips came in contact again. Maruki had gripped to Aiya's hips hard, rubbing them sensually as he pressed himself to his friend as close as he could.  
"Aiya." Maruki growled to Aiya as he parted their lips, looking at him with dark eyes. He twisted his subordinate friend, pressing his cheek to the door much like he did with the strange man. Leaning up, looking over Aiya's shoulder, Maruki whispered softly. "This'll be the last time for your 'help' so you better enjoy it." He snaked his arms around Aiya's waste roughly, his fingers creeping under his shirt.

Aiya pressed his palms to the cold steel door, resting his cheek on his shoulder. Every touch of Maruki's fingertips caused a trail of goose bumps to form on his tummy. Shivers ran through his long, feminine body, whether it was from the cool steel or Maruki's touch he didn't know, but he enjoyed it.  
"Last time?" Maruki's small fingers crept up, pinching his dark nipples, making them erect. He closed his eyes softly, letting off a tiny moan.

It has been over a week straight of this, different places, different reasons, but whatever the situation, getting Aiya to moan had become easier. Maruki's small hands caressed down his tummy again, meeting at the clip of his pants. Aiya pushed himself away from the door, pulling off his shirt quickly, even before there was guidance from Maruki. With one flick of the fingers, Maruki got the clip undone, his other, small hand slowly worked at the zipper of his pants. Reaching in, Maruki fondled Aiya through his underwear, feeling the tiny muscles in his tummy tensing up.  
"Yes. Last time." Today would be the last and final time. Aiya had gotten to the point where Maruki 'wanted' to help him, he couldn't have that.

Moving his fingers over the bump in his pants, he could feel the bump growing slowly. Aiya pressed his forehead to the door, his fingers forming fists against the door in pleasure.  
"Maa... Maruki..." He moaned out, his jaw dropped subtly as he began to pant gently. Maruki had seemed to be better at arousing him, not having been aroused before, Aiya was fully erect in his pants in a matter of minutes.

Holding his own hips close to him, Maruki hooked his thumbs under the hem of Aiya's pants and pulled them down slowly, exposing his porcelain flesh to the florescent light. It was cold, Aiya shivered slightly, letting off a small moan.  
They were kicked to the side, along with Aiya's shoes and socks.  
The two of them had a small problem, Aiya had been completely naked already, whereas Maruki was still fully clothed. Turning in his arms, Aiya turned to face his smaller friend, wanting to help him remove his clothes in this very public atmosphere. He wore a vest and a loosely buttoned up dress shirt, which came off rather quickly.  
Aiya had quickly threw his long, feminine hands to Maruki's pants zipper again, wanting them off fast. To his surprise, his hands were smacked away roughly, causing him to cower back slightly.

Smiling at him, Maruki pushed his back to the cold steel door, pressing his small chest to Aiya's hard. He walked his fingers up his chest, flicking his nose playfully.  
"Not so fast Ai. Things are going at my speed today." He caressed his palm down his long torso roughly, his small hand gripping to his feminine thigh tightly. Aiya's hips stiffened, the small bone poking out cutely. Reaching between his bare legs, Maruki wrapped his small hand around Aiya's partially erect length loosely. His hips stiffened further, Maruki had never done anything like this before for him.

Moving his fingers loosely over his soft length, Maruki looked up to his submissive friend, his eyes glassed over in lust. It was only a few movements before Maruki removed his hand; both of them grabbed onto the open hem of his own pants and pushed them down. His pants soon joined his messy pile of clothes on the floor, as well as his shoes. Because of the western style man in the room when they entered, Maruki had lost some of his arousal, which is what Aiya would be helping with for him to regain it. Maruki seemed to enjoy to favour he had done for him the last few times he had helped him, there was no harm in doing it again for him. Aiya dropped himself to his knees in front of Maruki dancing his fingertips over the soft flesh of his hips.  
Maruki glanced down at his friend, a soft glow coming from his soft eyes as he pet Aiya's hair gently. He knew what was coming and had no intention this time of trying to stop him.

Gripping the partially stiff base of his length with his forefinger and thumb, Aiya stuck his tongue out and licked the warm tip slowly, circling around it. Maruki shivered slightly, taking in a series of tiny gasps at the warm feeling of Aiya's tongue. His full, lush lips parted slightly, allowing him to breathe out of his mouth.  
Aiya licked up the length of his shaft, just as he always did before he took it inside his warm, moist mouth. He sucked slow and hard, rolling his tongue over every inch of Maruki's erection. Tasting him and pleasuring him, Aiya moaned softly as he pulled his moist mouth off of Maruki's warm erection.  
It didn't take long of pleasuring Maruki to make him erect again; then Aiya stood again, pressing his back to the door again.

Maruki gripped to Aiya's hips tightly, pulling them hard against his own. Slipping his hand down to his thigh, Maruki wrapped Aiya's leg around him, keeping them locked in that position.  
Today, it was not about Aiya's pleasure, but his own. He had been helping so often that the feeling of pleasure began to get him addicted as well, stopping his help was going to effect him as well.  
He had wrapped one leg around his small hips, in order to reach him, Maruki would need both legs around his hips, having Aiya sit on him.

Maruki gripped to his other thigh, his small arm grabbing him and pulling him into the air. Aiya was held up against the door, sitting on Maruki's hips. His long, thin legs were wrapped around Maruki's hips tightly, clenching to them passionately. Pulling his back into a gentle bow, Maruki reached around and held Aiya up as well by his smooth, feminine butt.  
Looking up to him with glassy eyes, Maruki adjusted himself and readied a few fingers to penetrate Aiya's tight entrance. Aiya had prolonged his pleasure in the photo booth too long that it could have made him angry, so Maruki was returning that punishment and going to prolong Aiya's pleasure.

Maruki slipped three fingers into Aiya's dry, untreated entrance, causing him to whimper and wince in pain. His eyes closed tight and his teeth clenched hard, the grip on Maruki's shoulders tightened to the point his nails were digging in his flesh.  
"It... It hurts Maa." Aiya clenched his entrance, hoping Maruki would stop soon.

Looking to him, tilting his head, Maruki did not stop, he only moved his fingers deeper and harder into Aiya's dry entrance with a smile on his lush lips.  
"It hurts if I say it does." Between Aiya's clenched eyes, tears formed, the pain was something he never thought Maruki would make him feel. "You've had worse Ai, just take it." His words were cold, his tone was dark; but somehow Aiya found himself moaning at them, craving more of this dark Maruki.

Arching his back more and sticking his butt out more for Maruki, Aiya found himself moaning more and more for Maruki's fingers in him.  
"Ah~! Maruki!" He shouted softly, feeling a sudden moisture coat Maruki's fingers and make the intrusion smoother. "M-more." He moaned out, clamping himself tighter around Maruki's hips. Despite the moisture, Maruki moved his fingers in him deeper, blossoming his fingers and pressing them to nerves all around his insides. He stirred up Aiya, feeling his body writhe in pleasure for each bundle of nerves he massaged.

Maruki quickly pulled his fingers from Aiya's now moist entrance, causing a pain filled gasp to leave his lips. Both hands quickly clamped onto his butt, spreading it far and hard. Guiding his spread entrance to his length, Maruki positioned his hips on his own perfectly so he could penetrate Aiya in one swift movement.  
"You became aroused so quickly Ai." Maruki's voice was distant and dark, he had lost his consciousness to a pleasure that he himself, had unknowingly created.

Aiya rolled his feminine hips around, the gnawing feeling that gnawed away at his skull told him he needed to have something inside him. He moaned for some unknown reason and kneaded at Maruki's shoulders hard.  
"It's because it's you Maa." Aiya slit his eyes open, looking to his smaller, dominant friend.

With locked eyes, Maruki held Aiya's butt firmly, pulling it down hard as he shot his hips up, penetrating him in one hard movement like he had wanted. A long satisfied groan passed Maruki's heated, lush lips as soon as he was fully inside Aiya's core. The addiction had gotten to his head as well and he felt that he needed to be inside Aiya or he was going to go insane.  
"What would you do for me Ai?" If Aiya only felt this way for Maruki, there would obviously be something going on through his head that he would do for him.

After a short pause, Maruki slowly slipped himself out to the tip of Aiya's wet entrance and paused again; he was punishing Aiya like he was thinking he would. After a short pause, he forced his length back into Aiya hard, only to pause again.  
"Oh god Maruki!" Many different situations and times that Maruki had helped him with his addiction, but never was it like this. He had gotten Aiya to feel sensations he didn't know existed, and he was calling out lines he had only seen in movies. Maruki was not doing it for Aiya this time, he was doing it for fun. "I... I would do anything you asked.. Maa." To make love just to make love? That was not something that crossed his mind.

Maruki smirked at the sight of pleasure flood over Aiya's feminine face, he liked the reaction he was getting. Holding deep inside Aiya, Maruki rolled his hips around, teasing the wet, pulsing walls around his shaft.  
"Name something." Maruki pulled his hips away from the door and released his grip on his butt; Maruki looked up to Aiya, licking his lips slow and sensual. He gently bucked his hips up, gently rocking Aiya on them, causing him to moan.

Aiya's senses were getting teases and somehow he hated it and loved it at the same time.  
"You... You can take me.." Maruki bucked his hips up hard, making Aiya bounce on him hard. "Uh! Any way you want!" The wave of pleasure that washed over him caused his mind to go blank and made his mouth say what he had felt at that exact moment.

A cunning smile grew in the corner of his lush lips as he quickly pulled out of Aiya, dropping his legs from his hips. Aiya had collapsed to the floor hard, hitting his head against the door. Maruki leaned down, a dark glimmer in his eye.  
"If you haven't noticed by now Ai... I can do what I want to you already." The cruelty of having been dropped and hurt by Maruki should have made Aiya mad at him; but he was never more attracted to him. This dark, sadistic side of Maruki was attractive and sexy, and somehow made him want to have Maruki abuse him like he was.

Making his heart skip a beat, Aiya looked up to the dark side of his friend, and remained silent. He looked to the floor, his finger dancing around his smooth, ivory calf.  
"Then... Do it..." He demanded lowly, hoping Maruki would do something else to him. He blinked up to Maruki innocently, like an abused child wanting to be loved.

Maruki tilted his head, looking down at his innocent friend, seeing a gleam in his eye; Aiya wanted to be hurt, he could sense it. He crouched down to Aiya, biting his lip gently.  
"You sure Ai?" If he wanted to be hurt, he would be hurt; there was no holding back this time, Maruki was doing this for himself this time, not Aiya.

Aiya leaned himself against the door, his legs held together tightly as he relaxed them to his side. He looked up at Maruki, his eyes welling with tears; where those tears were coming from he did not know.  
"Yes. I want you to do anything." Aiya spoke slowly, hesitant of the look in Maruki's eyes.

Maruki blinked silently a few times before bearing a sweet, charming smile.  
"Okei Aiya. If you want to." Maruki blinked slowly, keeping his eyes closed for a few moments as he took a deep breath, letting out a slow sigh. He gently caressed his hand over Aiya's chest, resting his hand on his shoulder; Maruki then pushed him into the door behind him hard, leaning in close to him. "I want you Aiya." He whispered darkly in his ear.  
"And that is not a good thing."

Aiya groaned heavily in pain and lost his breath from Maruki's force. He coughed lightly and nodded to him, not knowing why he was nodding.

Caressing his hand over Aiya's stomach, Maruki slipped his hand in between his legs and wrapped his small hand around Aiya's erection, gently tickling it with his fingertips. clenched his teeth together hard, trembling at the gentle sensation caressing his senses.  
"M-Maa..." He moaned out, reaching to push Maruki's hand away from his length.

Grinning slightly, Maruki gripped both of Aiya's hands and pinned them together against the cold steel door above his head.  
"Don't. Interfere." He touched Aiya's length again gently with his fingertips, tickling along the entire length of it.

Aiya's hands gripped into tight fists, trying to wiggle out of Maruki's grip. His feminine eyes clenched tightly, his brows trembled as he was restrained to feel pleasure.  
"Unh... Maruki." His hips squirmed and rolled, trying to get away from Maruki's teasing fingers. "S-stop. Please." His fingers tickled over his length, gently caressing over his tip, petting it gently.

The more he tickled Aiya's length, the more it would twitch and tremble for more. He leaned in and nibbled on Aiya's earlobe, his gentle, calm breath passing over his heated flesh.  
"You are so easy Ai." He traced his fingers down the flesh of Aiya's inner thigh down to his warm, wet entrance, massaging a small finger over the tiny hole. "Should I give it to you? Or tease you until you can't take it anymore?" He smiled slyly, gently massaging his finger over the warm smooth hole.

Aiya's back stiffened, bowing in a perfect, small arch. He let out a trembling moan as he wiggled his butt for Maruki.  
"I... I want it Maruki." His hands gripped in tighter fists as he tried to hold back his moans.

Maruki circled around the tiny hole, teasing it and making it grow wetter. He tilted his head and gently slipped the tip of his finger in, swirling it around the tiny ring of muscles. Removing his fingertip, Maruki pet his entrance more, teasing it as it pulsed for more.  
"Your body has to beg for it." Aiya's words would not be enough, his body had to really want it before he could get it.

Aiya shook his head quickly, moaning out from his teasing. His sensitive entrance clenched tightly in pleasure as Maruki pet over it with a gentle, caressing finger. Holding his wrists tight, Maruki teased his finger in and around Aiya's warm entrance. Shaking and trembling at the simple, teasing pleasure, Aiya leaned his head back and dropped his jaw in pleasure.  
"I do want it Maruki." He moaned out quietly, pressing his head to the door hard. "Please..." He verbally begged for it, but that was not what Maruki wanted, he wanted his body to beg for it.

Teasing his sensitive nerves, Maruki had got Aiya's ring of muscles to throb and pulse to be penetrated; his partially erect length was twitching and trembling to be pleasured, his body was craving to be pleasured over and over.  
"Look Ai." He pet his finger over Aiya's clenched entrance, a thin string of fluid clinging to his fingertip. "You body is begging for it." He smiled slyly, his dark, coffee eyes looking over Aiya's pleasured face.

His jaw was dropped in pleasure, his chest was heaving heavily for air in his hot lungs, his eyes watered in pleasure from Maruki's simple teasing; and yet, his body still craved more.  
"Please Maa-Maruki. St-stop teasing me." His feminine eyes slit open, looking down at his own body, seeing the foggy fluid dripping from Maruki's fingers. "I want it Maruki, please... Don't hold back any..more."

Maruki smiled to his submissive friend, bringing his wet fingers to his mouth.  
"Clean my fingers and I'll give it to you." As soon as his fingers entered Aiya's mouth, he began sucking off the foggy, sticky fluid that came from his back entrance. Feeling his tongue roll around his small fingers, Maruki let off a small moan. "Good Aiya." Holding his wrists still, Maruki pulled Aiya to his feet, pushing him against the door, pushing his cheek into it hard again.

He stood obediently, Maruki was his only way to finish, and he desperately needed to finish. He listened to Maruki like a puppy to get what he wanted as well. Sticking his butt out, Aiya gripped his hands into tight fists again, pressing his chest to the cold steel door; the cold door made his nipples hard again, sensitive to be touched.  
"Maruki, please." He glanced over his shoulder at his smaller friend, unable to wait any longer. "Put it in me." Aiya needed it almost as much as Maruki did, he had been lead on, and he needed to finish now or he would go insane.

Maruki may have been teasing Aiya, but his body was craving it just as much as his was. He pulled his butt out more, forcing his cheek into the door harder. Guiding his length to Aiya's wet entrance, Maruki teased his tip around the tiny hole, massaging it over the soft flesh gently. He pushed his hips forward gently, feeling a tight pressure around his tip.  
"Uh, Aiya." One eye closed slightly in a slight pain. He pushed farther in, the ring of muscles swallowing his warm tip. "Not, not so tight."

His length was twitching, his body was trembling, his hands were pinned to the door hard; Aiya was pleasured so much he clenched his entrance tight.  
"I, I can't help it Maa.." He moaned out and pushed his hips back over Maruki's length, making him go deeper. "It's just. So, good." His back arched in a bow, his entire body was writhing for Maruki.

Clenching his teeth together hard, Maruki gripped to Aiya's hip, pulling him into his slow, gradual thrust, entering deeper into Aiya's warm core.  
"So... Tight..." He moaned out and thrust all the way in hard, letting out a long, pleasured groan. Aiya screamed out quietly, feeling his clenched muscles rip open slightly.

Aiya threw his head back, his midnight black hair cascading over his thin neck. He let out a long moan, never having felt Maruki like that before. He looked back over his shoulder, seeing Maruki's hips connect strongly with his own.  
"Feels.. So... Big Maruki..." Aiya grasped to the painted steel door tightly, nail marks scratched into the paint from sudden pleasure. "More Maruki... Deeper." He craved it just as much as Maruki did and he wanted it to be the best thing he had ever felt.

He released his grip on Aiya's wrists, just to clamp his small hands on Aiya's round, feminine hips hard. He slipped out very slowly, pausing for only a moment before he thrust back into Aiya's warm core, deeper and harder then the last. The tight pressure around his swollen shaft made him moan out in pain and pleasure.  
"Ai!" He pulled his hips back and continuously pound into him, loving the mixture of pain and pleasure. "You're so tight today." He moaned out, leaning his head back in sweet bliss.

Aiya scratched his nails down the steel door, peeling the paint off and leaving deep marks in the steel from his iron like nail. He groaned out quietly, feeling Maruki move in him slow and deep. His teeth clenched together tightly as he gripped to the door hard.  
"Maa..." He whimpered and writhed, begging for more.

Pushing Aiya's hips to the door slowly, Maruki then force himself into Aiya's entrance hard; slamming his hips into the steel hard, causing a small dent in it.  
The power that most vampires spoke of amongst each other, this is what it was.  
Aiya groaned out loud, the force had hurt both his hips and his entrance. It hurt, both of them; Maruki knew that he was not going to do that again. He pulled his friends hips to his gently, thrusting into him slow and deep again, trying to get Aiya to loosen up.  
"Aiya..." He rolled his hips around, getting deeper into his submissive friend.  
He slipped his length out off him, just to pull him into a passionate, deep kiss.

Aiya obeyed his friends actions perfectly, wanting him to actually do as he was before. He leaned up, kissing his friend back hard, deliberately biting and pinching his tongue between his teeth.  
Maruki pulled back, holding his hand over his mouth, tiny drops of blood dripping from his lips. Aiya had actually made him bleed. His finger touched the crimson liquid, smearing it across his pink lip.  
"You... You..." He narrowed his coffee eyes darkly to Aiya who was slowly curling up in a ball against the door, a slight, weak fear in his eyes. He slowly placed a hand against the door beside Aiya's head, the other soon following to the other side of Aiya's head. "You bit me."

Aiya cowered back, closing his eyes slowly and tightly. He nodded slowly, not sure as to what Maruki's reaction would be.  
"I... I'm sorry Maa." He trembled slightly, peeking out through one eye up at his friend. He was not sorry at all, he wanted to get Maruki mad at him to see what he would do to him for hurting him.

Maruki slid his hands down the door, to Aiya's shoulder, gripping to them gently. He pulled Aiya away from the door and laid him on his back as he hovered over him sweetly. Aiya has surely thought he was going to overlook hurting him.

He wanted it badly, he desperately wanted to be inside Aiya, but if he was going to be bad like this, then Maruki had no choice but to hold back his own pleasure. Maruki lifted one of Aiya's legs, and wrapped it around his neck, holding his legs open. He leaned over Aiya with a surprisingly sweet smile over his lips, which still dripped of fresh blood.  
"Ai... Why'd you bite me?" He ran his fingers over Aiya's tummy, caressing his warm, ivory flesh. His other hand gripped and caressed over the flesh of Aiya's thigh, inching closer to his entrance.

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes slowly. Resting his arms above his head, Aiya took slow deep breaths.  
"I... I didn't mean to." He lied, whispering softly.

Maruki smiled, bringing a finger to his entrance and slipped it into his still, very tight entrance.  
"You're lying Ai." He swirled his finger inside Aiya's entrance, causing him to moan and wiggle.

Moments later, Maruki gripped his hand over Aiya's length loosely, gently stroking his warm length.  
"Ah~!" His sensitive length had twitched, and begged for more. "I.. I'm not!" He arched his back up raising his hips as well.

His hot entrance was convulsing, squeezing tight to Maruki's small finger as he teased him. After a few more thrust of one finger in him, Maruki added another finger, pushing them even deeper.  
"Tell me the truth." He tickled his fingertips over the tip of his length, massaging it hard causing him to tremble.

Aiya's back arched higher, his hips began to move against Maruki's fingers and his leg tightened slightly around his neck. He reached down, and placed a hand over Maruki's on his length and stopped him from moving his hand. His body had slightly relaxed until Maruki added another finger into his entrance, he then shouted out in pleasure again, removing his hand from Maruki's.  
"It.. Was.. An.. Accident.." He moaned out, thrusting into Maruki's fingers. He moaned out, getting too aroused from Maruki's touch. "Please... I'm.. Telling the.. The truth!" His tight entrance squeezed tightly around Maruki's fingers, forcing them out if him as he constantly thrust them in, forcing them passed his ring of muscles.

Maruki smirked, ready to torture him until he told him the truth. He gripped his hand around Aiya's length harder, stroking him faster and harder, causing his body to jolt up with each stroke.  
"Tell me Ai.. And I'll stop." He roughly ran his hand over the tip of his sensitive length, massaging it hard. His length twitched, his body trembled for more.

He shook his head over and over, writhing in pleasure.  
"Maa-Maruki... I'm going to..." He arched his back high, squeezing his leg tighter around Maruki's neck. "I'm going to cum Maa!" His body froze as he was about to release his seed.

Maruki smirked, pinching the tip of his length, blocking his seed from releasing.  
"No you aren't Ai." He thrust his fingers in deep, all the way to his knuckles. "Not until you tell me the truth." Maruki was torturing Aiya, all because he bit his tongue; all Maruki actually wanted was to be inside Aiya again.

He was seconds away from releasing and Maruki stopped him. He shouted out in pain, his body needing to release the pressure. His entrance became wet and hot, his entrance had came, due to the deep intrusion inside him.  
"I... I bit you! I wanted..." He was interrupted by Maruki curling his fingers inside him, rubbing against some nerves inside him. "Wanted you to... Hurt me!" His body was shaking on the floor, needing to feel Maruki inside him.

Maruki pulled his fingers from Aiya's entrance, spreading them as he analyzed the fluid the coats his fingers. He pinched his tip still, and used the moisture from his entrance to stroke him hard and fast; making his body collapse in pleasure.  
"There you go Ai. Was that so hard to say?" Aiya moaned and whined as Maruki pleasured him, holding him back from releasing. His mind was going blank and his vision was blurring.

Aiya had lay still on the floor, not knowing how much more pleasure he could take before he would pass out.  
"Maruki!" He leaned his head back and moaned out loud, almost ready to pass out. "Please!" He begged, for anything, Maruki or being allowed to release, anything.

Maruki pulled him up, sitting Aiya up on his hands and knees. He pinched his tip still, not wanting him to release just yet, not until he got to feel his insides again.  
"Do you want it Ai?" Maruki's tone had darkened further, he almost had completely lost his mind to this pleasure.

Aiya dropped his cheek to the floor, his nails digging into the laminate covered concrete floor. His nails dug deep, gouging deep holes in the floor.  
"I do! I do Maruki!" His butt wiggled in the air, he didn't know how much longer he could last. "I want it in me!" Aiya, was acting like a slave, wanting nothing more than what his master could offer; but Aiya was just lost in pleasure, he would never think of Maruki as a master, he was too good of a friend for that.

Maruki couldn't hold back anymore, he slipped between Aiya's feet and positioned himself behind Aiya perfectly. Whilst still pinching Aiya's tip, Maruki guided himself to his wet, almost dripping entrance and forced himself in through the clenched, tight muscles. He was still very tight, making both of them scream out in pure ecstasy.  
Holding his tip still, Maruki began to move his hips quickly in him, as well as moved his hand over Aiya's strong erection.  
Gripping his hands to the floor and digging his nails deep into the concrete, Aiya hugged the floor, his cheek resting against it hard as he moaned out in pleasure.  
Maruki thrust in deeply, moaning out with each thrust as Aiya clamped himself over his shaft. He leaned himself over, draping himself down Aiya's back.  
"Do you want it now Ai?" Aiya had been drooling, his body was sweating, it was craving the need to release and would collapse soon if it was not allowed to. "Shall.. I let you... Cum now?" Maruki had turned more cruel than Aiya had been. Aiya may have teased him a lot, but never tortured Maruki with pleasure.

Moaning out and crying in pleasure, Aiya nodded his cheek against the floor, wiggling his hips around wanting Maruki's hand off of his length.  
"I want to Maruki! Please!" Handfuls of crumbled concrete bundled in his hands, Aiya was stronger than he thought.

Maruki held in him deep, Aiya's wet walls pulsing over his swollen shaft.  
"Then say it Aiya. Tell me what you want." He pleasured his length more, feeling it throb and twitch for release.

Maruki's dark, sexy tone had him moaning more. He leaned his cheek over more and looked up at Maruki, his eyes closing again in pleasure.  
"I want to cum Maruki!" He screamed it out, needing to release before he would pass out. "Let me cum for you!" Just as Maruki had said before, this was his last time and he better enjoy it for he was never going to do it again; he was enjoying it indeed.

Maruki had almost completely lost his mind to this intense pleasure he caused himself to feel. He had finally release his friends length and clamped his hands onto his his hips again, pulling them into his roughening thrusts.  
Having let him go, Aiya arched his back up, pushing his cheek into the floor harder as he almost screamed out loudly. Aiya did not need much more to push him over the edge, for he had been there for too long. With a single thrust into his tight entrance, Aiya had released his seed hard, coating his own stomach and the floor with his thick seed.  
Though he had released, Maruki had not finished yet, and they would not leave this room until he did.

Writhing in the final release, Aiya had tensed all of his muscles, squeezing tightly around Maruki's length. Moaning out, Maruki froze in pleasure, holding inside Aiya.  
"Ai...ya..." He moaned out

Maa-chan


End file.
